Fallen For The Enemy
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: Inuyasha started a oranization called BRF, or Blood Red Flames. Where his mission is to findout info and take the object their looking for. But what happens when Inuyasha falls for his target. (complete)
1. The mission

I do not own Inuyasha and friends.  
  
Chapter One  
The Mission  
  
Inuyasha's point of view.  
  
I just got home from a long day of work. I walk into my house, though the living room and up the stairs to my room. I had to follow this girl around for the day, so I can find out where she hangs out and what classes she takes. My cell phone went off as I flop down on my bed. I have to go look for it, but I'm to tire. I forget were I put it.

"Hello." I annoyingly said.

"Inu, what did you find out about the girl?" a man's voice ask.

"She's 18 years old, is five foot eight inches. She has chocolate brown eyes, long raven hair, and goes to Keshitoe College. She is friends, get this, with Sango." I said laughing a little because he could see the guy's shocked face.

"Sango, you say?" the man asks.

"Yes, Miroku, Sango. You know she might be a problem." I said getting annoyed.

"No, I'll talk to her. Do you know what classes you are going to take?" Miroku ask.

"Yes." I said.

"Good, because tomorrow you start college." Miroku said happily.

"What is this? My fifth time at college." I said sarcastically.

"Nope, your ninth. Do you have a problem with that?" Miroku ask.

"No, but what do I get out of this?" I ask, betting I'm not gonna get anything good.

"The regular amount." Miroku said in a calm tone.

"Feh." I said, not caring about the money.

Miroku hung up and I turn off my phone. I'm just too tire and I have school tomorrow. I'm just to tire and tomorrow I have school. I'm soooo happy.

The next day at Keshitoe College  
  
I went to the main office and ask for my schedule, I know the routine. I look at my courses, I have calculus first, in room 12. I walk down the hall fill with a lot of locker lining the walls. I know where to go, so I got there in one minute. I open the door to see my target sitting in the front of the teacher's desk. The teacher has his back towards me. I walk over towards him and put the note on his desk. I took the only available seat, it's next to my target.

I hope you like it. Please R&R


	2. The New Kid

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and friends.  
  


* * *

Chapter Two  
The New Kid  
  
Kagome point of view  
  
Today started out just like any other day. I woke up and took a nice hot bath. I got ready for school, so I walk over to my closet, to decide on what to wear. I pick out a black shirt with Fire Angel writing in red on the front and a black skirt that comes up a little over my knees.

I put my hair into a pony tail. I made sure the doors are lock and I got into my car. I got to school early, so I could talk to Sango. She's wearing short sleeves pink shirt and a mini pink skirt. "Hey Sango.

"What's up?" I ask happily.

"Nothing. You?" Sango ask.

"Same. Do you want to come shopping with me later?" I ask.

"Sure. When and where?" Sango ask.

"My house at 4." I said.

"K." Sango said.

We walk to our first class, which is calculus. I sit in front, while Sango sits in the back. We have to take notes, when a guy in a black muscle shirt and black jeans. He has long silver hair and is wearing a Charlotte Hornets hat.

He put a note on the teacher's desk and takes the seat next to me. I finish with the notes, so now the hard part, trying to figure out the problems, but I'm having a lot of trouble with the first problem. I look up and see the teacher pick up the note on his desk.

"So, Inuyasha. You're back again?" Mr. Turner, my teacher, said.

"Yes. Mr. T." the boy next to me said, I take he's Inuyasha.

"You must really like my class. What, this is the fifth time here?" Mr. Turner ask.

"Fourth, but yeah." Inuyasha said with a smile on his lips.

He's looks so cute when he smiles. I saw Mr. Turner turn his attention to me. He look down at my problems, I had mange to write down answer to the questions. I know for a fact that the answers are wrong. He then looks at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can please talk to you outside for a moment?" Mr. Turner ask.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha get up from his seat and walks to the door, where Mr. Turner is waiting for him. They walk out into the hall and shut the door. I wonder what the teacher wants to talk to Inuyasha for, and why is Inuyasha in this class for the fourth time? Inuyasha has the cutest smile, but I can't be thinking these things. He problemly has a girlfriend.

* * *

I'm just writing this for fun. So if you want me to do anything to the story. Just ask.  
  
Isabella the White Tiger


	3. Tutor

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks for the reviews from:

My Name Is R.C (You'll have to kept reading)

Kagome21379 ( Thanks)

Inu-babe666 (Thankyou, but the chapters are stort, and if I can get the computer to work right. I'll get the chapters up faster.)

BaBeeCinaMon (sorry about the double chapters)

Inuyasha Kagome 2gether ( Thanks)

* * *

Chapter Three  
Tutor  
  
Inuyasha point of view

Mr. T wants to see me outside in the hall. I have no idea why, but before I leave my seat I see Sango. She looks a little worry. I wonder if Miroku talk to her yet. Problemly not, he called late last night and he knows when she goes to bed. And if you call to tell her something she would bit your head off.

"So, what's up Mr. T?" I ask curious.

"Who are you suppose to get close to?" Mr. T ask.

"What?" I ask wondering how he know I had to get close to someone.

"Don't pretend with me. I know you have to get close to someone. So, who is it?" Mr. T ask.

"Kagome Hiragushi." I said feeling defeated.

"Good. She need help in my class. And since you pass every time. Why do you help?" Mr. T ask.

"Alright." I agree.

He open the door and we went back into the class room. I walk over to my seat next to Kagome and I look at her paper. Just to see if she really did need my help or Mr. T made it up. All the answers are wrong.

"What are you doing?" Kagome ask.

"I was look at your paper, because Mr. T ask me to tutor you." I said.

"Why?" Kagome ask. "Because all your answers are wrong." I said.

"K. So what do I do?" Kagome said.

At Lunch

"Hey Inu. What's up?" Sango ask.

"Nothing." I said.

"Can we talk outside?" Sango ask.

"Sure. What about?" I ask.

We walk outside to a tree that I always sit under. When we get there I sit down, but Sango takes a little longer to sit. Like she's deciding to sit down and talk to me. I look into her eyes and I could see fear. She is problemly scared because of my mission.

"Please, tell me you're not targeting Kagome." Sango plead.

"I'm sorry. Miroku was supposed to tell you." I said.

"Why?" Sango ask.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Please R&R

Isabella the White Tiger


	4. New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Four  
New Friend

Kagome point of view

I just got my food and now I'm looking for Sango at lunch. I didn't get a chance to talk to her after calculus. I wonder what her. She look upset during class. Maybe it has to do with Inuyasha.

Well, I'll just eat alone today, I thought. I was in the middle of my lunch when a guy came up to me. He's around my age with black hair tired up in a pony tail. His hair reaches to his shoulder. He's wearing a white dress shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, would ya like to seat with me?" the guy ask.

"Sure. I'm Kagome." I said reaching my hand out to shake his hand.

"I'm Koga. You know you have a beautiful name." he said.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little.

We walk over to a table in back of the lunch room. I finish my lunch in silence. I'm waiting for Koga to say something. I have no clue what to say. We both turn our heads at the same time, so that now we're looking into each other eyes.

"So, what do you have next?" Koga ask.

"Art II. And you?" I ask.

"Computer Tech." Koga said.

"I gotta go. I don't want to be late for class. Bye." I said as the bell rang.

I got up and went to the trash to threw away my trash. I saw Sango run off a little upset with Inuyasha on her tail. I was about to leave when something grab my arm. It's Koga. Why did he grab my arm for?

"Kagome, would you like to hang out after school?" Koga ask.

"I'm sorry, but I got work to do on my math after school. So, I can pass." I said not waiting to hurt his feelings.

"Alright." I said and left. I have to talk to Sango.

Something brothering her and I want to know what. Maybe Inuyasha is the cause. If I know Sango, she will avail me if it's something bad. I could either ask Inuyasha or wait to Sango tells me.

Well if Inuyasha know then he should tell me. Oh I almost forgot that Sango is suppose to come over at four today. I know she won't turn me down. So if I can't get it from Inuyasha, then I could get it from Sango. I don't see Sango in anymore classes. I wonder what classes Inuyasha got.

* * *

Isabella the White Tiger


	5. Meeting

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not use Inuyasha.

_Earth-Goddess _(thanks)

_Inu-babe666_ (I'm glad you love my story. The chapter are plabemly gonna be short.)

* * *

Chapter Five  
The Meeting

Inuyasha point of view

I'm waiting for Kagome by the front door. I keep thinking about what happen at lunch. Sango's upset about Kagome, but what can I do? I have a job to do. Because if I don't do the job, then someone else would.

Kagome comes out of the school and start home. I quickly run to her, so that I could talk to her. I come up to her and touch her shoulder. She jumps a little. I wonder why?

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I was just looking for Sango." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well, how about I help you with calculus now?" I ask hoping she says yes.

"K." Kagome said.

We walk about five blocks before we came to a staircase, a very long staircase. We started to climb the up.

When we reach the top, I can see a shrine. We walk past the shrine, and go to the house. The house is pretty big. She opens the door. Kagome was almost trampled by a little boy.

"Souta how was school today?" Kagome ask the little boy with a smile.

"Good. But Kagome, who is this?" Souta ask with a big smile.

"This is Inuyasha. He's gonna help me in Math." Kagome said.

"Hey Inuyasha. I'm Kagome little brother. It's nice to meet you." Souta said.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I said politely.

"Souta, don't you have homework?" Kagome ask.

"Bye." Souta said and left to go upstairs.

I took a seat on the sofa. Kagome came over and sat beside me. I look right into her eyes, her big chocolate brown eyes. _Why do I feel like I want to be with her? Why do I feel the need to kiss her? She is part of my mission._ I thought to myself.

_I'm not supposed to feel like this. So why do I? I'll just ignore._ I took my eyes from her, when I notice she was looking back at me. I have to do something so, I went to get my book out of my bag.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome ask serious.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I'm going to wait until I get at lease five review before I put the next chapter up.

Isabella the White Tiger


	6. The Questions

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha. The disclaimers are boring, I know.

Only three review, not bad. I think I'm doing better then I thought.

Review Responses:

_Inu-babe666_ (Thanks)

_BaBeeCinaMon _(Thanks)

_Woven Bamboo Pattern_ (Thank)

_Inuyasha Kagome 2gether_ (It's problemly be updating everyday)

* * *

Chapter Six  
The Questions

Kagome point of view  
  
"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" I ask worry.

"You just did." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I'm serious." I said angrily.

"K. What?" Inuyasha ask.

"Do you know Sango?" I ask.

"Yes, why?" Inuyasha ask and the smile on his face disappears.

"Do you know why she's upset?" I ask back to being worrying.

"Yes." is all Inuyasha said.

"Why? Please tell me." I'm almost begging here.

"Can't." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" I ask again.

"Because if Sango wants you to know she'll tell you." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, but how do you know her?" I ask curiously.

"Do you know what Sango does or who she is?" Inuyasha ask me seriously.

"Yes, she is Sango and she takes care of her brother." I said.

"No, do you know where she works at or if she is seeing anyone?" Inuyasha ask.

I thought Sango didn't work. She never mentions that she has a job or that she going out with anyone. I wonder if she is going out with Inuyasha. Maybe she is and just didn't want to tell anyone.

No, Sango would have told me if she was seeing anyone. And how could she. She goes to school, take care of her brother, hang out with me, and she supposes to be working. When does she have time for a boyfriend?

"Well, I don't know where she works, or even if she works, but I do know that she doesn't have a boyfriend." I said.

"K. Can I use your rest room." Inuyasha ask.

* * *

Please go back and reread three I think I fix it so it's not a double chapter.

Isabella the White Tiger


	7. Findings

__

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha and friends.

Review Responses:

_Inuyasha Kagome 2gether _(Thankyou)

_Inu-babe666 _(Thanks)

_Inuyashasdragonballs _(no fooling _sis. _And if you keep this up, i wont tell you and you'll just have to read the whole thing over again. So be nice)

_earthqueen11492_ (Sorry for not updating faster, but my computer love to give my problems. And there will be so long chapers, just not to long.)

* * *

Chapter Seven  
  
Findings

Inuyasha point of view

Well, I don't know where she works, or even if she works, but I do know that she doesn't have a boyfriend." Kagome said proudly.  
  
Man I wonder how much Sango told her. I mean at least Sango could have told Kagome about Miroku...but then again.  
  
"K. May I use your rest room?" I ask.  
  
"Sure, it's upstairs, the third on the right." Kagome said.  
  
I got up and walk up the stairs. I open the first door on my left. I put my head into the room, to see if anyone is in there. Souta is in the room.  
  
"Yes, can I help you, Inuyasha?" Souta ask.  
  
"No, I was looking for the bath room." I said with a smile.  
  
"Try three doors down." Souta said with a big smile.  
  
I took my head out of the room and shut the door behind me. I want to the door across the hall from Souta's room. I open the door and I put my head into the room. I wanted to make sure no one is in here and if I could see whose room it is. You could tell its Kagome's room.  
  
The room is mostly pink. There's one window, and it's by the wall opposite of the door. Her bed is by the right corner. Her bed has pink sheets and pillows. Her rug is pink and so are her curtains.  
  
She has two desks in her room, one is for her computer, which is pink, and the other is for homework. There is also a pick chair, a bedside table with a pink clock on it, and a dresser.  
  
I quickly and quietly want to her computer. Her computer is already on. I look up some files and found what I'm looking for.  
  
I take a disk out of my pocket and save the data on a file. I took the disk out right when the door bell rang. I put everything back to where it belongs and went down stairs.  
  
At the door I see Kagome. She's talking to someone, but who? Then Kagome move to the side. I saw Sango and when she saw me I could tell she wanted to cry.

* * *

Thakyou to yous that Review and read my story.

Isabella the White Tiger


	8. Some Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Anomynous Review:

_spot _(...)

_alejndra _(Thanks)

* * *

Chapter Eight  
  
Some Answers

Kagome point of view  
  
It feels like Inuyasha been in the bath room for a life time. I guess I'll try the problems. I turn towards my book bag and got my book out. The problems are not easy. I wish the answers would just come to me.  
  
I hear the door bell, when I was still on the first problem. I set my book down, got off the sofa, and walk to the door. I open the door to find Sango. I can't believe it's four already.  
  
"Hey Kagome. What's new?" Sango ask.  
  
"Nothing, but I have a tutor. And he's still here." I said not sure of I should use Inuyasha's name.  
  
"Oh, who your tutor?" Sango ask curiously.  
  
"Oh, just a guy." I said.  
  
I heard foot steps and I turn around to see Inuyasha. I look back at Sango, I could see tears forming in her eyes.  
  
What is it about Inuyasha that gets Sango so upset? Inuyasha runs right past me to Sango. He hugs Sango. They pull out of the hug.  
  
"Sango, did Miroku tell you?" Inuyasha ask seriously.  
  
"Yes." Sango said sadly.  
  
"Who Miroku?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Just someone that we know." Sango said quickly.  
  
"Sango, can we talk in the kitchen?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah." Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you wait here?" I ask.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha take a seat on the sofa. Sango and I walk to the kitchen. Which I made sure is a good distance away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango, how do you know Inuyasha? Is he like your boyfriend?" I ask after we enter the kitchen.  
  
"No, Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend. He's just a good friend." Sango said.  
  
"Where did you meet him?" I ask curiously.  
  
"He found me and hirer me."  
  
"Hirer you for what?" I ask.  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Sango said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" I ask.  
  
"Because it's a secret." Sango said.  
  
"K. Well can you at lease tell me if you have a boyfriend?" I ask with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Miroku. And no, you can't meet him." Sango said.  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Because." Sango said.  
  
"Your not gonna tell me. Are you?" I ask.  
  
"Nope, sorry." Sango said.  
  
"Well, can I least tell me how long you going with Miroku?" I ask  
  
"About a year. Is that all your questions?" Sango ask.  
  
"Yeah. Well I think we should get back. Just one more thing." I said  
  
"What?" Sango ask.  
  
"Why were you upset when you saw Inuyasha just now and while in calculus?" I ask.  
  
"I'm just worry." Sango said.  
  
"Of what?" I ask.  
  
"Something. Just don't worry." Sango said.  
  
I decide to drop the subject, for now. We walk back to the living room, to where Inuyasha is sitting. We sit down and Inuyasha and Sango are helping with calculus.

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry but I'm going to put up chapter ten and stop. I'm going to WildWood and i won't have a computer for three days. so it might take me awhile to read more. Please R&R

Isabella the White Tiger


	9. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Review Response:

_BaBeeCinaMon_ (thanks)

_earthqueen11492_ (Thanks. You're going to findout soon.)

_Inu-babe666_ (Thanks)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Discovery

Inuyasha point of view

Later that night

I was going to download the disk. When I found out, that I didn't have it no more. I check my pockets, but I couldn't fine the disk. I know I put it in my pocket. I should just go over what I did and hopefully it well helps me fine the disk.

_ I know I had it when I came down from Kagome's room. Then I hug... Sango. She must have taking it when I hug her. That pain. I knew she is gonna make things difficult. I'll have to call Miroku to tell him what I found out, but first I should check my mail._

_ I log on to AOL to check my messages. I have one message and it from Sango. I quickly open the letter. It says:_

_ Inu,_

_ I'm sorry, but I can't let you get the information. I know what you have to do after you get the information. And I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt Kagome._

_ Sango._

I could tell Sango was crying when she wrote this. _I'll call Miroku now._ I pick up my phone and dial Miroku's number. On the fifth ring he pick up.

"Hello." Miroku said.

"Hey, Miroku. We have a problem." I said seriously.

"What?" Miroku ask curiously.

"Sango's going to make sure I'm not going to finish my mission." I said.

"How do you know?" Miroku ask.

"Well. First, she takes my disk with the information I got from Kagome's computer. Second, I just got a letter telling me that I'm not gonna finish my mission." I said.

"Can you get the information tomorrow?" Miroku ask.

"Yeah, but Sango will make sure I don't get the information." I said.

"Don't worry about Sango. We're going on a date tomorrow." Miroku said happily.

After School

I'm waiting for Kagome by the main entrance. I'm standing close to the wall. Kagome comes walking out with Sango. I quickly jump into a nearby tree. I follow the by jumping tree to tree. I can hear their conversation.

"Sango, do you want to come over later and do something?" Kagome ask.

Kagome has on tight blue jeans and a baby blue shirt. She has one big smile on her face. _She looks hot. Wait where did that come from? I don't think she looks hot._

"Sorry Kags, but I can't." Sango said.

"Why not?" Kagome ask with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry. I have a date with Miroku." Sango said.

"Where are you going?" Kagome ask mischief.

"His place. He said he going to cook dinner for me." Sango said.

"Bye. See ya tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Bye." Sango said.

Sango turn right and Kagome kept walking straight. I wait to I can't see Sango before I jump down. I walk quickly over to Kagome and grab her arm.

"Hey Kagome. I thought I'll help you with your calculus." I said with a smile.

"K." Kagome said.

We walk into her house and took off my shoe. I out my book bag down by the door and took my calculus book out. I took a seat on the sofa, but before we start I have to ask her a question.

"May I use your rest room?" I ask.

"Sure." Kagome said.

I want upstairs and into her room. She left her computer on again. I quickly download the information and save it. When I'm done I put everything back to where it belongs. I walk back downstairs and help her with her calculus.

That Night

I just got done looking at the information on the files I down. They are shocking. I wonder if Kagome ever saw them. Yeah sure there on her computer, but that doesn't mean she look at them.

I have to call Miroku. His date with Sango should be over with by now. I pick up my phone by my bedside table and sit down on my bed.

"Hello." Miroku voice came over the phone.

"Miroku, is Sango still there?" I ask.

"No, she's been gone for an hour now. Why?" Miroku ask.

"You gotta read this." I said.

"What? Did you get the information?" Miroku ask.

"Yeah. I sent it to you." I said.

"Hold on. I'll look at them." Miroku said.

I can hear him typing in his password, which is Sango1. I wait a few minutes to hear his reaction. He gasps and hurries to pick up the phone.

"Are you sure these are the right files?" Miroku ask.

"Yeah, look at the first sentence the first word. It says Kagome Hiragushi is..." I said.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please R&R.

Isabella the White Tiger


	10. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.

A/N- I'm be putting cahpter 11 up tomorrow.

Review Response:

_Inuyasha Kagome 2gether _(you'll find out in this chapter)

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Conversation

Narrator point of view

When Inuyasha's done talking to Miroku he hangs up his phone. Miroku tells Inuyasha to call Sango and tell her where to meet them. Inuyasha had call Sango up and told her to meet Miroku and him at the park at midnight.

Midnight at the park

"What is this about?" Sango ask curiously.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said seriously.

"What? Don't tell me you try to take the information again?" Sango ask getting angry.

"Yes, but Inuyasha tells me that you took the first disk. Did you read it?" Miroku ask.

"No, if Kagome wants me to know than she will tell me." Sango said.

Miroku turn and took out his labtop, it was in his pocket, it's one of their inventions, it's folds itself up small so, and you can carry it around. The labtop unfold and he type in his password. He hand it to Sango and she took.

"Here Sango. I think you should read this." Miroku said.

Sango look at the screen. It says:

_ Kagome Hiragushi is an Inu-hanyou and a miko. Her true self is hidden by the Shikon No Tama, or The Jewel Of Four..._

Sango keeps reading on. The more she read the more she doesn't believe. _How could Kagome be a hanyou. I mean I would know because I'm a demon slayer. I know she not. _Sango thought to herself. She hand the labtop back to Miroku and smile.

"You made up these files, didn't you?" Sango ask about laugh at herself for believing them.

"No, do you still have the disk you took from me?" Inuyasha ask seriously.

"Yes. I always carry it." Sango said.

"Then put it in my computer and read what it says." Miroku said.

Sango did as she was told. Inuyasha move to the right side of her to made sure it has the right information on it. When Sango open the file it was the same the one she just read.

Sango almost drop the labtop, but Inuyasha caught it before it touch the ground. Miroku went to catch Sango because she started to fall backwards. Miroku pick Sango up in his arms and carry her to his car.

Miroku drives away to take Sango back home. Inuyasha is left standing there alone. Inuyasha turn and started walking. He didn't know where he is walking to, but he really didn't care.

Inuyasha found himself in front of Kagome's house. He sees a tree by her bedroom and walk over the tree. He climb into and sits down on one of the branches. He made sure she couldn't see him, but he could see her.

And he fall asleep looking at her and, though him mind, into her big chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Hope you like it. Pleases R&R.

Isabella the White Tiger


	11. Little Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Friends.

Anonymous Reviews:

_alejandral_ (thanks)

Sign Review thanks:

_Inu-babe666_

_Woven Bamboo Pattern _

_Inuyasha Kagome 2gether_

_BlueMiko_

_Earth-Goddess _

_InuYashaLover-08_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Little Talk

Kagome point of view

When I woke up, I had a funny feeling that I'm being watch. I get up and look around. I walk over to my window and look out. All I can see is the tree that is in front of my window. I walk over to my closet and look in there, but I saw nothing. I didn't know where else to look.

So, I decide to forget about it. I walk to my closet and pull out a short black dress with flames coming up the bottom. The flames are red, orange, and yellow. I walk over to the bath room with my cloth and I took a bath.

I came out of the bathroom and walk over to my mirror. I brush my hair out and put my hair into a high ponytail. I took my black high heels downstairs with me. I ate a piece of toast and went to school, after I put on my high heel.

At school I was met by Sango. She looks worry, upset, and mad at the same time. _I wonder what's wrong with her. What could get her this upset and worry?_

"We need to talk." Sango said seriously.

"What about?" I ask curiously.

"Meet me here after school. We can talk at my house." Sango said.

"Sango, what's wrong?" I ask hoping to get an answer.

"I'll tell you at my house." Sango said.

_I wonder what she wants to talk about. Does it have anything to do with Inuyasha? _My mind kept asking question. But I don't know the answers to any of them.

After School

I met Sango at the tree we met to walk home together. Sango hasn't talk to me at all. We didn't even sit together at lunch. We walk to her house in silence.

When we get to her house, I call my mom and told her that I'm at Sango's and will be home before ten. We walk up to Sango's room. Her room is plain there is only a bed, a table, and a dresser.

She want to her light switch and flip it on. Out of nowhere the table top flip over and it has little lights flashing like radar. The radar thingy keeps beeping. Than Sango said, "Oh no you don't." and left.

_I wonder what that was about. _She didn't turn up for over half an hour. _I wonder what took her. _She came back into the room with a big boomerang. How did she get the boomerang?

"Sorry about that. But we had a spy watching us." Sango said

"What do you mean by 'spy'?" I ask.

"Well, I work for B.R.F., or Blood Red Flames. Inuyasha started the organization. Miroku does mostly paper work." Sango said.

"K. but what do BRF does?" I ask.

"We gather information on things." Sango said.

"Cool." I said.

"Kagome. I have to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthful." Sango said seriously.

"K." I said.

"Are you an Inu-hanyou and a miko?" Sango ask.

She is begging me to tell her no. She looks sad and hopeful that I'll say no. I put my head down, so she couldn't see my face.

"Yes. It's true." I said softly.

I pick my head up with a thought hit me.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"By the agent assign to you." Sango said.

"What agent? What do the B.R.F. want with me." I ask.

"Your have the Jewel of Four Souls and B.R.F." Sango said.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't knows." Sango said.

* * *

A/N- sorry for taking so long to update. i was having some delays.

Isabella the White Tiger


	12. Why Me

****

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

Thanks for the riew _sign_ and anonymous from:

alejandra

_Inu-Babe666_

_Inuyasha Kagome 2gether_

_Inu-babe666_

_kagome21379_

_InuYashaLover-08_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Why Me

Inuyasha point of view

I follow Kagome to Sango's house. _I wonder why Kagome going to Sango's house. _They reach Sango's house and Sango open the door. They enter the house. They hadn't talked the whole way here, which is weird, since they talk about everything.

They're in Sango's house for only a few minutes, when Sango comes out looking for something. I see she has on one of those watches that tell you where people are hiding. She walks right over to where I'm hiding in the brushes.

"Inuyasha, why are you following us?" Sango ask angrily.

"I'm not following you, just Kagome." I said.

"Well you better stop it. Go home now." Sango said thought her teeth.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because if you don't, then tonight I'm coming over to your house. And I'll bring my friend." Sango said threatening.

I hate it that she knows when I turn human. Can she just let me get on with my mission? No?

"Feh." I said and jump in a tree and hop all the way home (Sorry, but I couldn't help myself).

Later that night

I'm lying in bed and for reason I can't get Kagome out of my head. I kept thinking about her. It's good to fall for your target.

See after I get the jewel, I have to kill her. But part of me doesn't want to kill her. I don't know why. It's a feeling I can't place. Maybe if I sleep, then it will come to me.

I start to fall asleep, when the there came a knock on my door. I put on a shirt, since I'm only in my shorts, and put on a dude rag, to hide my black hair.

I hate it when I'm human. I walk over to the door and open it. There, in the doorway stands Kagome. She looks scared and upset. She's wet and her cloth is sticking to her. Her hair is plaster down to her head.

"Come in. I'll get you some dry cloth." I said, worry that she might catch a cold.

I quickly walk into my room and over to the closet. I pull out a red long t-shirt and I walk back to the living room. I handed her the shirt and took her over to the bath room. She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

She looks so sad. _I wonder what happen to her. What could have scared her so much?_ After five minutes, she comes out of the bath room. The shirt I gave her to wear comes down to her knees. She runs over to me and starts hugging me.

_Why is she hugging me? Why is she here? How does she know where I live? I_ couldn't myself these questions. So I think I should ask her.

"Why are you here? And how do you know where I live?" I ask her.

She tells me what happens to her. She is in the middle of telling what happen and how she got here. When she said that she saw a guy that look like me. The guy can't be who I think he is.

"What? Tell me more." I said curiously.

She finish her story and ran over to me. She starts crying on my chest, but for some reason I don't care that she's crying on my chest. But I do care that she's crying. _Is she that scared or is it something else._

_And how did she know where I live? Did Sango tell her? No, Kagome said that she just ran and wined up on my doorstep. How did she know where to find me? _I put my hand under her chin and left up her face, so that we are now looking into each other eyes.

_Why do I feel this way? Why do I want to hold her and kiss her lips? I can't feel this way. I can't love her. She desires better then me. Why does this has to happen to me?_

Inuyasha, can I spend the night?" Kagome ask.

I ask myself, _why me?_

* * *

A/N- As soon as I put that up I got some more ideas. Hope you like it. You don't get to find out what happen to Kagome until the next chapter. Please R&R.

Isabella the White Tiger

__


	13. Safe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

Thankyou all for your reviews.

_Sign in _and anno Review Response:

_Angel-of-Darkness69_

_BlueMiko_

_Inuyasha Kagome 2gether_

_InuYashaLover-08_

_Inu-babe666_

alejandra

_BaBeeCinaMon_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Safe

Kagome point of view

After what I saw at my house I ran. I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I have to run. I ran straight to a red an apartment building. I knock on the pale blue door with the number 13 on it in purple.

The door slowly opens and there stands Inuyasha. He looks and me and moves aside.

"Come in. I'll get you some dry cloth." He said, sounding a little surprised.

He turns and walks into a room. Look around his living room. He has a black sofa, a small table, TV, CD player, and CDs. After a few minutes Inuyasha walk over to me and gives me a red t-shirt. He walks me over to his bathroom to charge. I walk in and shut the door.

When I was done charging I look in the mirror. The shirt comes about five inches above my knees. I open the door and ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug.

"Why are you here? And how do you know where I live?" Inuyasha ask curiously.

"It a long story." I said, a little tired and afraid to talk.

"Well, I got all night." Inuyasha said softly.

"It felt like someone was watching me when I got home..." I start.

ssssssss Flash back ssssssssss

I'm walking home, but every few steps I would look behind me, no one was never there. I thought that I'm just being paranoid. I unlock the door and walk inside. I found my house a total mess. And I can hear a noise in the dinning room. I see a person walking forward.

He has long silver hair. The first person I thought of is Inuyasha, but this guy has red eyes and two purple stripes on each side of his face.

ssssssss End Flash back ssssssss

"What? Tell me more." Inuyasha said curiously.

ssssssss Continue Flash back sssssss

He stops just as he reaches the entrance to the living room. He took his right and brought it down to his waist where he has a sword. He put out his sword and runs towards me.

I turn around and run out the house. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I have to get away from this person. I'm not looking where I'm going. I come across a red building and go inside. I have never been here before.

But for some odd reason, I know where I'm going, like I'm being pulled some where. I don't know if it's safe. But I walk up to a pale blue door with the number 13 on it in purple. It feels right, like I'll be safe here.

sssssss End Flash back sssssss

I start towards Inuyasha and I put my head on his chest. I start crying. I was so afraid that I'll never see him again. He slowly starts to rub my back. I feel so safe and right in his arms. I didn't want to leave.

"Inuyasha, would it be alright if I spend the night?" I ask hopeful.

"Yeah. I'll take you by your house in the morning to get your clothes." Inuyasha said a little surprised.

"K and thanks." I said thankfully.

He walks over to his cell phone, which is on his table, and pushes a button. Then he walks back over to me.

"Hello." I heard a man's voice say.

"Miroku, I need you pick up the rock." Inuyasha said in usually tome.

"But the bunny is home." the voice that I know is Miroku's said.

"No, the bunny at the castle." Inuyasha said proudly.

_This makes no scent. What does he mean the bunny at the castle?_

"K. Bye Inu." Miroku said.

Inuyasha hung up his phone and turn towards me. He turns back around and walks down the hall. He opens the door next to his.

"You can see in here tonight." he said.

"Can't I sleep in your room?" I ask sadly.

_I'm scare to sleep alone. How do I know he won't try something at night? I don't even know if that man knows where I went?_

* * *

A/N- Sorry 4 taking so long to update. But I did finish the story. There two more chapters. I'm thinking of making a sequel. But I'm not sure, please tell me what you think.

Isabella the White Tiger


	14. What?

I am so sorry for not updating in a very long time, But I had alot of school work and had to study for alot of testes.

**Disclainer: **I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

What?

Inuyasha POV

"Can I sleep in your room?" Kagome ask afraid to sleep alone.

_Why does she want to sleep in my room? Is she that scared? Or is it something else? What am I going to do?_ I look into her eyes, her pleading brown eyes. _Well, I guess it couldn't hurt._

"Alright." I said and she looked at me with happiness in her eyes.

We walk to my room and I took off my shirt and got into bed. I left my dude rag on so that she doesn't see my hair. _I hope she hasn't seen my hair?_

"Inuyasha, why is your hair black?" Kagome ask and I could have kick myself for thinking that.

_Should I tell her the true? What would it hurt? She probably won't drop it until then._

"Once a month a hanyou would turn into a human because the human blood would take over. For me it's when there is a full moon." I said seriously.

"Is that why you didn't want Sango over tonight?" Kagome ask.

"No, she already knows." I said.

I turn over on my side so that I was facing the wall. Kagome walks over and lays on the far end of the bed.

"Thanks," Kagome said and fell she fell asleep.

It took me awhile to fell asleep. Her voice is still ringing in my ear. And I like it. Why do I feel this way?

Dream

Kagome and I are running through a forest. We're running for the pure joy of it. Until we come to a little lake. We sit down in the edge of the lake and look in. The picture in the water is so beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kagome.

Kagome gets up and jumps into the water. But instead of slap at with water, it felt like I'm being poke at.

End of dream

I slowly open my eyes. It just turn midnight,_why is Kagome awake?_ _Wait what was that?_ I reach for my gun.

"Inuyasha, did you hear that?" Kagome whisper, I could tell she was afraid.

"Yeah." I whisper grabbing my phone.

I call Miroku's number, on the third ring he pick up.

"Miroku, send Bob over to the corner store." I said softy. (It's code for send guys over to my place).

"Why?" Miroku ask with concern.

"Because I'm running out of food." I whisper a little louder. (It's code for I'm surrounded).

"K. They be over there in five minutes." Miroku said and hung up.

I went over to my dresser and got my bullets out. I signal for Kagome to come over to where I now stand in front of my closet. She walk over to me and Ilead her into my closet because, after all, it is bullet proof. After I shut the door, my front door wasknock down.I shot the first fivethat enter.

WhenI sawsomething out of the corner of my eye. I turn around to come face to face with my older brother.

"What are you doing here?" I yell at my so-called half brother.

"We're here to collect the girl for Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"What girl?" I ask confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. Even through it's not that hard for you." Sesshomaru said with a grim.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asd getting mad.

"The girl, Kagome, she's has the jewel and Naraku wants it?" he said.

"How does Naraku knows about the jewel?" I ask.

"Let just say you shouldn't trust everyone." he said.

I could hear a loud bang and I know that my back up is here. But sadly so did Sesshomaru. he and the remaining demons left.

Miroku came up to see a total mess. Miroku's men took the die bodies to the truck.

"So, what happen and where is Kagome?" Miroku ask looking around.

"Kagome is hidden, because we have a trader in. That is how Naraku is getting his info. And I know who it is," I said.

I look directly at Koga. He started to sweat. Miroku doesn't see where I'm looking at.

"Who?" Miroku ask still looking around.

"Koga." I stated plainly.

"What?" Miroku ask stun.

"Koga's jelous because he hardly get to go and fight. He feels he should be the leader. Not you or me." I said.

Koga turn to run, but two of the guys next to him grab him by the arms.

"Take him to the truck and make sure he can't get out." Miroku said.

I walk over to my closet, after Koga left, and open it up. I put my hand inside.

When Kagome came out, she burst out crying_. I don't understandwhy she is crying for. _

"Whats wrong?" I asked

She said nothing, but she pointed towards my chest.I looked down to see that I have lost alot of blood. Somehow I was shot and didn't know it.

Miroku ran to my bathroom and I sat down on my bed. _How come I didn't feel it?_I wondered. Miroku came out with a wet towel, I took it and placed it on my chest.

After getting the bullet out, Miroku came over to me, as everyone was leaving my apartment, and he asked Kagome to get some water for me. When she left he turned towards me.

"What happened?" I asked

"The jewel isn't at her house." Miroku said

"Then where is it?" I asked

"In her right side" Miroku anwsered

"So what are we going to do about it?" I ask once again

"We have three options, one of which you will dislike." Miroku exclaimed

"They are?" I said

"One, we kill her and take the jewel."

"NO" I cut him off

"Second, we get her to take it out. and third, we leave it and allow Naraku to gain it." Miroku finished.

"Well you know what I want, I wont let the first or last options happen, so I guess that leaves the second one." I explained

Kagome walked out of the kitchen just like it was planned. she gave me the water and sat down beside me.

"Kagome would it be alright if we removed the jewel from you?" I said

"Why" kagome asked

"If not, Naraku will find you and kill you to get it" Miroku said

"But if you don't have it then your not in danger" I said

"But its not something I can just hand over" Kagome said

"I know. We will take you to headquarters to get it removed" I said

"But what will happen toit once its out?" Kagome asked

"I'm going to give it to Sango to hold, if you need it back it'll be there" Miroku said.

* * *

That's it. I'll try to update again soon.

goodnight


	15. Endding

Sorry for not updating sooner, school has been real hard, especial since I got ISS on monday, don't ask. My Homeroom teacher a pain, she got my friend suspended and grounded. Well this is the last chapter. So i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and friends, but I wouldn't mind being Inuyasha mate. Don't tell my boyfriend.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Endding

Kagome POV

_I guess it couldn't hurt if I give it to them. I don't want to be endanger forever. I just really want to get to know Inuyasha better._

"Alright," I said.

I follow Inuyasha and Miroku outside to a deep blood red jeep. We headed out for an hour and a half drive. I watch as buildings and cars past. I got got to tired and rest my head on Inuyasha's shoulder, since he was sitting next to me. _I hope that after this we could be friends or something more._ I notice the car stop and I felt Inuyasha's hand in my shoulder and gently, I open my eyes to see the Inuyasha's deep golden orbs.

We got out of the car, I saw a building that if you touch it just a little bit, it would fall over competely. We walk up to the front and walk in. the Door close behide Inuyasha and when I look forward on the door, I saw a hole. Miroku put his eye to the door and then I heard a loud noise. In the door a pad of buttons came out. Miroku push five buttons and push the pad back in. The door open and we walk in to a room. The door close behind them as soon as they enter.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha ask.

"Yeah," I said.

The room had gotten bigger. I follow Inuyasha to a chair, (you know the kind that look like the type you see at doctor's offices) and sit down . Miroku started to take some stuff out and put it on a table. I didn't see what the stuff was.

"Are you surre?" Inuyasha ask.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Well then, this will hurt a little," Miroku said.

Inuyasha came to my side and held my hand. _Why is he holding my hand for? Is he trying to comfort me?_ I felt a small prick and everything grow black. My last thought was, _why should I be scare, Inuyasha's here._

three hours later

I started to open my eyes, when my eyes became focuse on Inuyasha. He was asleep hold my left hand. _Didn't he let go during the surgery? Why is he still holding my hand? _I look down at Inuyasha, he look so peaceful, and that when I realize,_ I love Inuyasha_. But it didn't last because Inuyasha started to open his golden brown eyes.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha ask.

"What?" I ask.

"Never mind," Inuyasha said.

I wonder what Inuyasha wanted to ask me. I don't know what to do, I don't know Inuyasha's feelings. Maybe Inuyasha doesn't like me. But something inside me that he love me. Maybe I should ask him to be my boyfriend. Yes, I'll try... but if he refuss me... I'd just bis friend.

"Inuyasha...would you... like to be... my boyfriend?" I ask shyly.

"No," Inuyasha said sadly.

"Why?" I ask tears started to fall.

"Because I'm not worth to be with you. You desire someone better." Inuyasha said.

"But... I love you. And only you." I said.

"I love you, too... But with me, you will always be endanger." Inuyasha said, not really wanting to give up her.

"I don't care. As long as I have you, I know I'll be safe." I said.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha ask.

I sat up and kiss him on the lips. He broke apart and look into my eyes. Tears were still falling from my eyes. _I don't want to loose him._

"Why don't you become my mate instead." Inuyasha ask.

"Your what?" I ask confusedly.

"When a demon mates with someone, it's like the get marry in human terms, but if a demon takes a human, the human lives longer with the demon. To mate is to show that you love each other and will love each other forever." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, but how do I become your mate?" _I know we are ment to be, but even though we haven't known each other for long, I can't help feeling like I knew him all my life._

First, I bite your neck a little to mix my blood with yours. Then, you bite me, you'll have fangs by the time you bite me! When you bite me, you'll change into a inu hanyou. And then we will stay together forever." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but can we do it at my house?" I ask.

"Yes," Inuyasha siad.

Just then Sango and Miroku enter. Sango had a big teddy bear and Miroku had roses for her. They gave them to me and I thanked them.

"You know Naraku will come after the jewel." Miroku said.

"Then, I'll just have to make a wish." I said.

"What will you wish for?" Inuyasha ask curiously.

"For Shippo to become my child." I said.

"I guess that makes him my pup now." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Normal POV 

Inuyasha and Kagome became mates that night. Inuyasha built a house for Kagome and Shippo to live in right next to Kagome's old home. Sango and Miroku, after being with each other for two years, then finally got married, they had a baby girl a few months after. While Kagome and Inuyasha was expecting a boy.

* * *

Well, I don't know if I'm going towrite another fanfiction or not. But for right now I'm going back to my book I'm writing. I don't know ifI will be publishing my book or not, but I think I will only let my two best friends and boyfriend read it. 


End file.
